


Bordering Dusk

by LynFraser09



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: Several years after Breaking Dawn, Nessie is all ready to start school but for the Cullens danger is never too far away and hiding in unexpected places.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction several years ago and I decided to also place it here. It is a completed work and chapters will be updated frequently.

Darkness fell over the rainy city of Forks, Washington. It was the middle of the night and everyone in the small town was fast asleep.

Except for one family.

Down a ways from the main roads, a lone house stood. In that house, two figures crept in the darkness. One of the figures was a dark haired, tall, burly man. His partner was a smaller female with long brown hair. The dark haired one turned to the female and grinned evilly. The other nodded, grinning back. They both locked their eyes on the object of their desire sitting comfortably in a chair in the main room. They made quick, quiet strides through the house and snuck through the house and towards him. They slipped into the room, hiding in the shadows and very quietly began to sneak up on their prey.

"Hello Emmett."

The dark haired one stomped his foot and frowned. "Aw come on Edward!"

Edward chuckled and turned in his chair to look at him. "Honestly Emmett. Sneaking up on a vampire with mind reading capabilities? I thought you knew better than that."

Emmett huffed. "I thought it would work." He grumbled dejectedly, crossing his arms.

Edward smirked and turned his attention to the female. "Renesmee, what are you doing up?"

Renesmee sighed and gave him an exasperated look. "Dad, just because I'm partly human doesn't mean I need to sleep all the time."

"Where's your mother? Does she know about this?"

"Jake is with her." Renesmee responded with an innocent smile.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Distracting your mother and sneaking up on your father? What have I taught you Nessie?"

"Uncle Emmett said it would be fun."

Edward shot a disapproving look at Emmett. "Of course he did."

Emmett grinned and walked over to Edward, clapping his hand on his shoulder. "Loosen up bro, we were just having fun. There's no harm in that."

"Except when she needs to sleep."

"Dad, I don't need to sleep!" Nessie protested.

"But you are starting your first day of school tomorrow; you don't want to be tired."

Nessie's face lit up. "How many more hours?"

Edward glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Five. Now go get some sleep. And you better not give us a hard time tomorrow."

Nessie nodded obediently, pranced over to Edward and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Daddy."

A smile broke his serious demeanor. "Goodnight Renesmee."

Nessie giggled and skipped past Emmett. "Goodnight Uncle Emmett."

"Goodnight Nessie." Emmett waved to her as she left.

The older vampires listened until they heard Nessie safely return to the cottage. Emmett turned to Edward and grinned. "Look at you being all fatherly."

Edward shot him a look. "I am her father,  _someone_  needs to be responsible."

"That's your job as her father. It's my job as her uncle to do crazy and wild things and get on your nerves."

"Well you're certainly successful at doing your job." Edward grumbled and Emmett laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going over to the cottage." He told Emmett and stared to walk out of the room. When he was sure Emmett wouldn't follow him he used Vampire speed to get to his and Bella's cottage. He scanned the house and found Nessie already asleep and dreaming and Jacob thinking about Charlie whom he assumed was what he and Bella were talking about. He walked into the living room and saw Bella and Jacob sitting across from each other.

Bella looked up and over towards him and smiled upon seeing him. "Hello Edward."

Edward smiled his famous crooked smile. "Hello Bella."

Jacob turned his head to look at Edward and gave him a wolfish grin.

_Hiya Bloodsucker._

Edward gave him a half amused look. "Greetings Mutt."

Jacob laughed and turned back to face Bella. Edward and Jacob had almost gotten rid of their hostility towards each other. They might even consider themselves friends. Jacob was no longer mad at Edward for 'stealing' Bella, for obvious reasons, and Edward no longer felt the need to protect Bella from Jacob. Although the tension between them did sometimes arise due to Nessie's rapid growth and Jacob's imprintment of her. Nessie had grown into a beautiful young woman with the appearance of being a teenager when in reality she was only seven years old. Jacob, for all of Nessie's life, his feelings have been strictly platonic treating Nessie as a sister or a best friend. But Edward had seen in Nessie's thoughts that she is starting to grow feelings for Jacob and he knew more than well that Jacob would be eager to reciprocate those feelings.

"Boys behave." Bella told them with a smirk.

"Who us?" Jacob questioned innocently motioning to himself and Edward.

Bella rolled her eyes and then grinned when Edward suddenly appeared on the couch beside her. She snuggled into his side and Edward slipped his arm around her and then he looked at Jacob.

"Jacob. Leave. Now."

Jacob rose from his seat, hands thrown innocently in the air. "Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted."

_Just remember Nessie's in the house…_

Edward gave him a look. "Thank you Jacob." He remarked sarcastically.

Jacob grinned and then looked at Bella. "See you later Bells."

Bella looked curiously between them, wondering what was said in Jacob's thoughts and nodded once. "Goodnight Jake. Get some sleep, remember big day tomorrow."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me. I am so not looking forward to going to school again."

"Its for Nessie's sake, she will enjoy your company." Edward said.

"AND Jacob's sake as well considering he never finished high school in his moody werewolf stage." Bella added.

Jacob stuck out his tongue at her and Bella rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"Goodbye Jacob."

"Bye Bells." He nodded to Edward. "Edward."

Edward nodded back. "Jacob."

Jacob smiled and then headed out but not before thinking…

_Try not to be TOO loud, I DO need to sleep._

Edward huphed loudly and Jacob's laughter was heard breaking the quiet night air.

After Jacob's laughter disappeared, Bella turned to Edward with a curious glance. "What was he thinking?"

He softly placed his hand on her side of her face. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He said before pulling her in for a kiss.

Early the next morning, Bella heard a knock on the door and immediately rushed to answer it. She saw Alice standing there. "Alice? Is something the matter?"

Alice grinned. "Of course not silly Bella! I came to get Nessie ready for her first day of school!"

"Oh, well she's not-"

"Aunt Alice!"

Bella turned around and saw Nessie taking the stairs two at a time, still dressed in her pajamas. Alice squealed and went over to hug Nessie. "Come on, I have lots of stuff in my closet that you will look great in!"

Nessie grinned at her and started to follow her out of the door. "Morning mom!" She called as he passed Bella.

Bella smiled softly and sighed. "Good morning Nessie. Alice! Please nothing too extravagant!"

She heard Alice's tinkling laugh, joined soon after by Nessie's as they disappeared towards the Cullen's house.

Bella sighed and then a smile spread across her face when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She rested back against Edward's chest. "I swear, I don't know where Nessie gets it from."

"She's young and spends too much time with Alice."

Bella turned her head to look at him and smiled at him. She rested her hand on the side of his face and brought him down to kiss him. The couple remained like that for a few minutes and then decided to go to the mansion.

They made their way through the woods at human speed, wanting to just enjoy each others company and the sounds of nature.

When they finally reached the Cullen's house, they walked into the scent of human food. Edward's nose crinkled up in disgust and Bella went to discover the source of the smell.

In the kitchen, Esme was at the stove while Jacob sat eagerly waiting for his breakfast. Esme saw Edward and Bella, smiled and waved.

"You're making breakfast?" Bella asked as she walked over to her.

Esme nodded. "Oh yes! I figured it would be nice for Jacob and Nessie."

"Nessie prefers to hunt, you know that Esme." Edward remarked. Jacob's face crinkled up and he shuddered.

_Disgusting._

Edward smirked and glanced at Jacob, happy that at least something turned Nessie off to him.

"Yes I know but she does enjoy some human food. So I made her favorite!" Esme flipped the pancakes she had been making onto a plate along with some bacon and placed it on the table.

Jacob's face lit up and he practically started drooling. He reached for the plate but Esme slapped his hand away, wagging a finger at him. "Wait until Nessie gets down."

Jacob let out a very low growl and slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't growl at me young man, you can wait for your breakfast." Esme scolded.

Jacob slumped more in his chair and grumbled. "Yes Esme, sorry."

Bella smiled at Jacob's misfortune and took a seat down next to him. Jacob stole a glance at Bella. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

Bella only smiled imply at him and he huphed quietly. Edward smirked and sat down next to Bella, reaching over to grab her hand. Bella turned to look at him and gave his hand a squeeze. Edward leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

_Ugh, must they do that every time they're in front of me?_

_How sweet they are! It still amazes me how happy Edward is now that he has Bella._

_Woah baby!_

Edward and Bella reluctantly pulled away and Edward glanced at Emmett, who just entered the room, still a little annoyed at him for what happened a couple of hours before.

"Oh don't stop for my sake!" Emmett grinned.

Jacob's eyes widened and he sat up holding his hands out. "No, please do stop!  _Please._ "

Bella and Edward both chuckled. "Don't worry Jake, we're stopping."

_Oh thank God._

_Stupid party pooping mutt._

Edward smirked at Emmett's comment and Emmett grinned at him knowing he heard his thoughts.

Rosalie walked into the room saying, "So that's what that atrocious smell is."

Esme's face brightened as she turned to face Rosalie. "I made breakfast for Jacob and Nessie."

Rosalie lifted her eyebrows. "I wasn't talking about the food." Her eyes snapped over to Jacob and he gave her a sneering look. No one said anything about Rosalie's comment. They were all too aware of the dislike Rosalie and Jacob still held for each other. Rosalie walked over to Emmett's side and gave him a long kiss. Jacob rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to the floor.

Jasper and Carlisle both strode into the room next and Carlisle gave everyone in the room a warm smile, greeting everyone kindly.

Everyone greeted him back in their own fashion. Carlisle headed over to Esme, took her hand and pecked her lips.

Jacob slammed his hand down on the table.  _God what is with these people!_

Edward cast a look at him and Jacob shrugged.  _What? Its true._

Edward rolled his eyes and his ears picked up on another familiar voice.

_I can't wait until everyone sees her! Beautiful, just beautiful!_

Alice. Edward looked towards the doorway and everyone else heard the footsteps on the stairs. Soon after Alice appeared in the doorway and grinned. "Ladies and Gentleman, I proudly present Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

She moved aside and Nessie appeared in the doorway seconds later. She smiled shyly and waited for everyone's reactions.

Jacob's jaw dropped, Edward's eyebrows shot up, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle smiled and Emmett grinned, letting out a low cat call.

Nessie bit her lip as her cheeks turned a light pink. She was dressed very simply and very appropriately but she looked older and beautiful.

_Woah…_

Edward growled at Jacob's thoughts but Jacob seemed to ignore him. He rose from his seat and walked over to her, earning another low growl from Edward to which Bella gave his hand another squeeze.

"Nessie…you look…beautiful…" Jacob muttered staring down at her. Nessie's cheeks turned even redder and she twisted around shyly.

"Thanks Jake." She mumbled.

"All this for school?" Bella questioned. "I'm scared to see what you have planned for future formal events Alice."

Alice grinned brightly. "Bella, your daughter will be the best dressed teenager at Forks High School."

Bella smiled and turned her attention back to Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob was still staring down at her and she still had that shy look on her face. Edward started to tense beside Bella as he shot daggers at Jacob's back. Bella rubbed her thumb across the skin on his hand to calm him.

Esme sensed the tension and decided to tear Jacob away from Nessie before Edward lost it. "Jacob, Nessie I've got breakfast!"

Jacob broke his stare off of Nessie and looked at the table. He heard his stomach grumble and he rushed at the plate of pancakes and started to devour them right there.

Rosalie looked utterly repulsed as she watched him eat.  _Ugh, disgusting mutt._

Nessie walked into the kitchen and stood at the other end of the table, also watching Jacob eat. She looked a little disappointed that Jacob was devouring them and looked like he didn't want to share.

Esme pushed a new plate of pancakes in front of her along with a container of syrup. "Just for you Nessie." She petted the girl's hair and kissed her cheek. Nessie turned her head to look at Esme and smiled brightly. "Thank you Grandma Esme."

Esme beamed and went back to her place beside Carlisle. Nessie very politely poured the syrup on her pancakes and started to eat. Jacob was done even before Nessie was halfway done with hers.

"You eat like a dog." Rosalie commented. He snapped his gaze up to meet her and gave her a look.

"Gee, I wonder what the reason for that could be." He remarked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "You could still act human."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

Rosalie stared coldly at him shaking her head back and forth slowly.

Nessie was done with her meal within minutes and was soon up on her feet. "Is it time for school yet?!" She asked excitedly.

Jacob laughed and the rest of the Cullens looked amused. "Almost Nessie."

"Sweetie do you have your books?" Bella asked.

Nessie gasped. "They're upstairs!" She took up the stairs in an almost inhumane speed. Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at Edward and Bella and then at Carlisle.

"It's quite possible." He said. "She is half vampire."

Seconds later, Nessie returned with her books in her hand. "Is it time for school now?"

"I've never seen anyone so excited for school. Ever." Jacob grumbled and rose from his seat.

"Well you've been to school Jacob, I haven't. It's been boring here for seven years!"

"What?!" Emmett and Alice exclaimed. They both sped over to her and both started talking at once.

"What about all our shopping trips!-"

"We have lots of fun Nessie like-"

"-playing dress up! Come on Nessie-"

"-and that time when we tackled Jasper-"

Nessie looked between them frantically, trying to keep up with what both of them werere saying. She huphed quietly and reached out placing her hands on both of their foreheads. Emmett and Alice immediately fell quiet. She showed them all the good memories she had with each of them and then dropped her hands.

"I had a lot of fun with you guys but seven years is a long time to just sit home. I gotta get out and do stuff you know? Like go to school!" She looked past Emmett and Alice towards her parents. "Is it time yet?"

Edward and Bella gave her amused smiles. "Yes, go on out to the car, me and your mother will be out in a second."

"Yay!" Nessie grinned and ran over to Jacob. "Come on Jake!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Before leaving, Jacob grabbed another piece of bacon and then let Nessie pull him out.

_She's so excited. She is too adorable._

_How fast she has grown. She is turning out to be a very lovely young woman._

_She better come home and tell me how everything went! Especially if everyone likes my clothes!_

_That stupid mutt better not ruin Nessie's first day of school._

_She is going to be a heart breaker…hm…her going to school takes away my partner in crime…ooh maybe I can get Jasper to wrestle me later!_

_I hope school is a good experience for her. Hopefully she doesn't have too much trouble being around humans….why is Emmett grinning at me like that?_

Edward listened to his family's thoughts about his daughter. Hearing everyone praise her brought a joy to his non living heart that he never dreamed he would be able to feel. That feeling only came in second to being in his wife's presence.

And to brighten his mood even more, Bella squeezed his hand and lifted her shield.

_Our little girl is growing up Edward._

Edward turned to look at her and gave her a solemn look.

_I know, I didn't expect to send her off to high school at the age of seven. Then again, I didn't expect to marry and become a vampire either._

Edward smirked and leaned into kiss her softly. Bella's hand found its way to the side of his face and pulled him closer to her. Edward briefly heard his family's thoughts but they soon faded away. The last one he heard was Carlisle.

_Don't keep Nessie and Jacob waiting too long my son._

Reluctantly, Edward pulled away with the explanation, "Nessie is waiting for us."

Bella looked up and met his topaz eyes. He flashed her his crooked smile and Bella's breath caught in her chest. After all these years, he still managed to dazzle her.

He pressed one last kiss to her forehead and then rose from his seat, taking Bella with him and the two of them headed out to where Nessie and Jacob sat in Edward's Volvo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You have everything?

"Yes."

"And you know the rules?"

"Yes Dad."

Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob all sat in Edward's silver Volvo which was currently parked right outside Forks High School. Edward was leaned over the front driver’s seat to talk to his daughter and Jacob. Nessie was practically bouncing in her seat, occasionally glancing towards the school where students were piling in. Jacob on the other hand was slumped in the seat next to her with his head rested against the window, frowning.

Bella smiled softly at the happenings around her and then turned to look out the window. She watched all the students walking around the parking lot and into the school. It was nearly a decade since she was a student there but it seemed like just yesterday that she was getting out of her old red pick up truck and dreading her first day at Forks High School. She could picture Mike Newton and Jessica, Angela too. She remembered seeing the Cullens for the first time and how Edward seemed utterly repulsed by her. Was it really just a decade ago that she was just meeting Edward for the first time? That she had no idea what he was and why he hated her? And now she was living his life? She was married to him, sitting next to him and watching him be a father to their daughter who was starting her first day at the same school.

She turned back to look at Nessie and Jacob after she was pulled out of her silent reverie.

"And you know the story right?"

Nessie nodded. "My parents died a couple of years ago; I was in foster care for a couple of years until Dr. Cullen found me and adopted me."

"And if anyone asks about why you look like me or Bella?"

"Just a coincidence." She answered confidently.

Edward smiled. "That's my girl."

Nessie grinned. "Can we go now please?!"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, you can go." He looked to Bella and she nodded. They both got out of the car so Nessie and Jacob could get out. They couldn't help but notice the students around that stopped and stared at them. Edward was used to this of course, he and his family got looks at whatever school they went to. He clenched his jaw when he heard some of the teenage boys thinking about Bella.

Even more students stopped and stared when Nessie and Jacob got out of the car. Most of them were baffled by Jacob's height. Although, Edward had to hold back a growl when he heard most of the males thoughts were about Nessie.

However, his mood lifted when he saw Nessie's face light up upon seeing the school. She looked over the whole school and even smiled at some students who were passing them. Some of them gave her weird looks while some stared at her with goo goo eyes. That time Edward wasn't the only one who noticed them. Jacob didn't like the way they were looking at her so he stepped up next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. Nessie looked up at him and her grin widened. The other boys got the hint and continued on their way without looking back.

Jacob glanced at Edward and instead of receiving a glare like he expected, Edward gave him a curt nod. He knew that out of anyone, Edward would want Nessie with Jacob. Jacob returned the nod and then turned back to smile at Nessie.

Nessie was completely oblivious to what was going on around her. All that was on her mind was getting into school. Her family was great, she loved her family with all her heart, but she also wanted more. She wanted to get out and have as a normal life as she could. As a half vampire with a vampire family and a werewolf best friend, she couldn't really have a normal life but she wanted something outside the Cullens home. And she could blend in with the humans better considering she was half human and had more human like qualities than the rest of the Cullens. She also wanted to make friends apart from her family. She loved going shopping with Alice and playing tricks on people with Emmett but she wanted another friend. A human friend.

"Just be careful Renesmee." She jumped when she heard her father's voice directly behind her. She turned around out of Jacob's hold and saw Edward giving her a serious look. She had forgotten for a minute that her father could read minds.

"I will Da…er, Edward." Bella and Edward had explained to her that she couldn't let anyone know that they were her parents. And especially calling them 'mom and dad' in public would be no good at all. So she had to refer to her own parents by their first names when they weren't alone.

"I know you want friends Renesmee but you know we can't get too close to humans." Edward said lowly.

Nessie nodded and hung her head. "I know." She replied, dejectedly.

She lifted her head when she felt Edward's finger tap under her chin and she looked up at him. "I'm just warning you not too get too attached to a human. We can't stay in one place for too long and when we have to leave you will never able to see that person again."

Nessie frowned and the brightness in her eyes seemed to be fading. Bella noticed the change in her daughter's demeanor and quickly walked over to them. She linked arms with her husband. "Edward, don't ruin her mood." She looked at Nessie. "Nessie, he's right but don't let that stop you from meeting someone. If you meet someone who you instantly feel you can have a friendship with don't be afraid to pursue that. It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

"I beg to differ." Edward remarked under his breath. Bella could easily hear it but to anyone around them it looked like Edward just moved his lips incredibly fast. Bella glanced up at him and their eyes met and both of them instantly remembered when Edward left shortly after Bella's 18th birthday. To Bella it was only little flashes of memory but she could still remember the pain. She gave Edward's hand a squeeze and Edward kissed her forehead.

Nessie watched the exchange between her parents. She had been told the incredible story of her parents' life before she was born many times. She knew the memory of that caused them much grief. So, she decided to change the subject.

A smile broke her somber appearance. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Besides, I've got Jacob to help me." She motioned her heads towards Jacob who looked like his thoughts were else where. Edward turned a stern glance his way and cleared his throat. Jacob jumped out of his thoughts and caught all the Cullens staring at him.

"Oh, sorry…" He directed that comment mostly at Edward who was still giving him a hard look. He had also been thinking about when Edward left Bella all those years ago and the pain she was in and how it took him so long to get her out of it.

Jacob immediately directed his thoughts back to how much he disliked going back to school and Edward gave him a thankful nod.

"Have a good day, Nessie." Bella said to Nessie, placing her hand upon her daughters shoulder.

Nessie grinned. "I'm sure I will…Bella." She couldn't help the weird look that crossed her face and Bella smiled in amusement. Bella unlinked herself from Edward and gave her a hug. She very quickly kissed her cheek before pulling away.

"Mom." Nessie very quietly mumbled, only audible to vampire ears, looking down in embarrassment.

Bella laughed. "Sorry Nessie, I couldn't help myself."

Edward just gave Nessie a half hug and wished her good luck. Nessie smiled up at him, thanked him and then walked over to Jacob's side. "Come on Jake!" She took his wrist and started to pull him toward the school.

"Have fun Jake!" Bella called after him and laughed when Jacob looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Edward smirked, kissed the side of her head and then walked with her back to the Volvo.

Nessie walked through the hallways of Forks High School with a big smile on her face. She heard many whispers throughout the halls and saw many weird looks shot at them. But she chose to ignore them and even waved at some of the people. She saw a lot of people were in their own groups and never talked to anyone else.

She passed the jocks, the foot ball players and the cheerleaders. They were all hanging all over each other and the girls wore short skirts and tank tops while the guys wore their jerseys. However, the ones that weren't on a boy, gave flirtatious looks towards Jacob and mouthed 'call me'. Nessie frowned and quickly glanced at Jacob. To her big surprise, he seemed to be ignoring them and when he caught her looking at him, he grinned.

She smiled, blushed and looked away. She didn't like feeling jealous whenever some other girl even gave Jacob a look. Jacob was her best friend, not her boyfriend. There was no reason for her to be jealous. Not that she didn't wish he was though….

Different cliques of every different type of person littered the hallways and Nessie felt utterly lost. Her only comfort was Jacob, who she knew would protect her from anything. She looked down at the schedule in her hands and sighed heavily, realizing she had no idea where any of these classrooms were.

It also didn't help much that she and Jacob didn't share that many classes. They were enrolled in the same grade, considering Jacob was technically sixteen and Nessie could easily pull off sixteen. But the way their schedules were worked out, they only had lunch, PE, science and math together. And all of those classes weren't until the end of the day so she was on her own until lunch.

She was excited for school, extremely excited but she was also intimidated. Even though she looked sixteen, she was still seven on the inside and had not had the previous public school experience that the rest of the kids in the school did.

Jacob helped her find her first class, told her he would see her at lunch and then went to find his first class.

The first half of her day went pretty well, except for the few times that she got lost trying to find her classes. Some of the students were nice though and helped her find her way, seeing that she was obviously new.

The period before her lunch period with Jake was perhaps the most interesting. As soon as she walked into the classroom, a young man who looked too old to be a student took one look at her with wide eyes and asked, "Bella?"

Nessie's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. "No…"

"Oh I'm sorry." He apologized quickly and walked back to the big desk at the front of the room.

Nessie thought that was incredibly weird and headed to one of the empty seats. She saw kids talking to each other who were obviously friends and she felt a little out of place but smiled and listened to everyone's different conversations.

A boy with short brown hair sat down next to her and Nessie turned to him to be friendly and smiled. He smiled back and looked like he was about to speak when the man who called her Bella walked out from behind his desk and in front of the class.

"Hello class, I will be your English teacher this year, my name is Mr. Newton."

The class grumbled a hello with the few exceptions, including Nessie, who greeted him happily with a, "Hi Mr. Newton."

"As our first order of business I will take attendance." He held out a piece of paper and started to call off the names. He went in alphabetical order, going through the A's, then the B's, then the C's…

"Tara Cook?"

A blonde girl a couple of seats away from her rose her hand.

"Renesmee Cul…len." His voice trailed off when he said her last name. She raised her hand and she saw Mr. Newton stare at her in shock. She lowered her hand and sunk in her seat. What was with this weird teacher?

Mr. Newton shook his head and soon continued with the names until he got through the whole class. Then he handed out the syllabus and started to go over it. They finished with time to spare so Mr. Newton gave them the rest of the period off.

The other students busied themselves in talking and the boy who was next to her, whose name was Hunter, turned to her.

"Hi." He greeted.

She smiled. "Hi." She replied happily.

"So your name's Renesmee huh? That's an interesting name."

Nessie nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, well it's a combination of my grandmothers' names so…"

"Oh that's cool." Hunter responded and smiled at her.

"Yeah, but everybody usually calls me Nessie."

"Nessie." He repeated and then nodded with a smile. "I like that." He stuck out his hand for her. "It's nice to meet you Nessie."

Nessie smiled back at him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too Hunter."

They continued to small talk until the end of the period. Hunter offered to take Nessie to her next class but Nessie refused politely, telling him that she's meeting her friend. She went to walk out of the classroom when Mr. Newton stopped her.

"Do you know an Edward or Bella Cullen?" He asked her quietly.

Nessie swallowed and tried to instantly recall the story that her father told her to say to anyone. She nodded and responded quietly, "Yeah…they're my siblings." She squirmed under the intense gaze the teacher was giving her. "I…I gotta go." Before he could ask any more questions she high tailed it out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

She met Jacob in the cafeteria and told her about her weird English teacher and how he knew Edward and Bella. Jacob asked what the teachers name was. Nessie told him and Jacob burst out into laughter, remembering Mike Newton very well.

When Nessie asked what was so funny Jacob told her "nothing" and changed the subject. Perhaps Jacob wouldn't tell her, but her creepy teacher would be on her mind when she got home and her father would surely hear it.

She had the rest of her classes with Jacob which she was glad for because she had someone to talk to. Her teachers were nice and so were most of the kids in her classes. She had a few goofballs and jerks who teased about Jacob's height. Although Jacob showed them who was boss when he rose to his full height and towered over them, intimidating them. Some didn't seem afraid of him even at his full height. If only they knew what he really was, they'd be running for the hills.

Her cheeks turned very red throughout the course of the day from all the cat calls, stares and whispers she got. She didn't fail to notice how Jacob would glare at all of the guys who did those things.

She was already very beautiful from having two vampires as parents but what Alice dressed her in didn't really help her cause. Alice and Rosalie were all about showing off what they possessed. Their beauty and their style. Nessie got her traits from her mother when it came to that. She did like to dress up more than her mother did but she didn't like to show it off. She would like to dress up in front of her family but having that much attention, especially from teenage boys, was not something she was used to.

Much unlike her mother, Renesmee was very good at and enjoyed sports. That might have been due in part to her half vampire genes. She had all the strength of a vampire and could not be hurt by flying balls. Jacob also had a lot of fun in PE, using his height as an advantage against the other boys in basketball. Nessie, after watching him for most of the time, joined in with him and the guys instead of the girls just tossing balls into the hoops on the other side of the gymnasium. The humans were shocked at how well she played with them and how Jacob didn't seem to be going easy on her.

When school ended, they went outside looking for Edward's silver Volvo. However what they came across was Emmett and his Monster Jeep Wrangler. Emmett popped his head out of the sky light and waved furiously at them.

The whole student body caught sight of Emmett and his monster jeep and stared, slack jawed. Jacob and Nessie pushed their way through the crowds until they got to the jeep.

"I call shot gun!" Jacob exclaimed and pulled open the passenger door. Nessie rolled her eyes and hopped in the back of the jeep. Emmett plopped back down into his seat, grinning at both of them.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" Jacob asked.

Emmett's grinned widened. "They disappeared into the cottage hours ago…I didn't want to disturb them."

Nessie's face scrunched up. "Ew…too much information Emmett. Not a mental image of my parents that I want thank you."

Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the jeep and Jacob smirked but nodded to Nessie. He was also not a fan of thinking about certain activities that Edward and Bella do. Emmett started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and raced towards the Cullens.

When they got home, they were surprised to see Edward and Bella waiting for them inside the Cullen's house. As well as Alice and Esme.

Emmett, as soon as he walked in, grinned at Edward and Bella. Edward gave him a stern look. "Before you say anything Emmett, we were not doing what you were thinking."

"Sure." Emmett grinned at them once more before taking up the stairs to find Rosalie.

Nessie and Jacob looked at each other awkwardly and tried not to look at Edward and Bella. Once her thoughts were cleared of what Emmett told her in the car, Nessie put her plan into action about trying to get her father to reveal about Mr. Newton.

Suddenly, Edward let out a low growl. "We can never get rid of him."

Bella looked to Edward in confusion, Nessie in hope and Jacob in amusement. Jacob knew exactly who he was talking about and chuckled.

"Get rid of who Edward?"

"Mike Newton." He growled, narrowing his eyes, staring directly at Nessie.

Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Mike Newton? The Mike Newton we went to high school with?"

Edward nodded. "He's Nessie's English teacher."

"What did he say to you Nessie?" Bella asked. Instead of telling them, Nessie reached out and touched both of them to show them everything that Mike said to her.

"Who is he Dad?" Nessie asked after she pulled away.

Edward shared a quick glance with Bella and sighed quietly. He turned back to Nessie and explained, "He was a friend of your mother’s when we were in High School. He liked her very much and asked her out on very many occasions even though he could clearly see that we were together. He also disliked me for the simple fact that I had Bella and he didn't."

"So he was jealous?" Nessie said as a statement rather than a question.

"Very much so." Bella nodded. "All the boys wanted my attention in High School. But none of them really ever appealed to me. Mike was nice." Edward huffed. "But I didn't feel that spark. I was the strange one who fell in love with a vampire who wanted to kill me."

Edward smirked. "Magnet for danger she is."

"So…is he like a threat?" Nessie asked, referring back to Mike.

Edward huffed. "A threat? Against eight vampires and a wolf? Hardly. I don't think he'll do anything. You told him you were our sibling which is good. He'll most likely believe that. After all, he does think we're human and it is not humanly possible for us to have a child in high school." He growled quietly. "But I wouldn't put it past him if he's thinking about you right now." He glanced at Bella.

"I'm sure he and Jessica are married." Bella responded.

Edward gave her a look. "That doesn't change a thing. He was thinking about you on our wedding day and he was with Jessica then. He's a pig. He better not think a single inappropriate thing about Nessie."

Nessie's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew Dad, he's my teacher."

Edward turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised. "You don't know Mike Newton." He said pointedly.

"English class is going to be so weird from now on…" She muttered and then shuddered at the thought of Mr. Newton thinking about her in inappropriate ways. She knew Edward heard her thoughts when he growled again.

None of them noticed that Alice was still in the room until she glided over up next to Nessie.

"Bella, do you mind if I steal your daughter?"

"I-"

"Great!" She grabbed Nessie's hand and dragged her up the stairs. "So tell me everything!"

Bella sighed, shaking her head. Edward chuckled beside her and Bella looked at Jacob. "So how was your day Jacob?"

Jacob put on an obviously smile. "Great, school was wonderful! The best time of my life! I love school!"

"Jacob."

"It was boring, what do you think Bells? Oh, apart from the whole Mike Newton thing though because that was hysterical." He laughed earning a stern look from Edward and Bella.

"Jake, why don't you go chase your tail or something?"

Jacob frowned and gave Bella a mocking look. "Very funny Bells. Why don't you go suck something's blood?"

"Oh!" She turned to Edward. "That's a good idea. I need to go hunting, do you want to come?"

A disgusted look crossed Jacob's face. "I was kidding…"

Bella ignored Jacob's statement and continued. "Being around all those humans at the high school today really sparked my thirst."

Edward nodded. "Yes, I'll come with you love."

"I'll go see if anyone else wants to come along." Without another word, Bella rushed off to find the others.

Edward looked and Jacob and Jacob looked at Edward. Edward smiled at the thoughts running through Jacob's head and Jacob shook his head. He shifted his backpack on his back and headed up the stairs to his room, muttering under his breath, "Disgusting bloodsuckers…"

 


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she walked into her English class the next day, Nessie saw Mr. Newton look up from his desk and look straight towards her. He furrowed his brow and stared her down. Nessie shifted under his gaze and turned her attention to the back of the room keeping an eye on him out of her peripheral vision. She saw his eyes following her all the way to her seat. She knew if her father was here, he would certainly be growling at that man. She definitely understood why her mother didn’t like him. He was creepy. What kind of teacher looks at their students the way Mr. Newton was looking at her? She shuddered at the thought and took her seat.

 

She saw his eyes following her all the way to her seat. She knew if her father was here, he would certainly be growling at that man. She definitely understood why her mother didn’t like him. He was creepy. What kind of teacher looks at their students the way Mr. Newton was looking at her? She shuddered at the thought and took her seat.

 

She quickly glanced at Mr. Newton and saw he was now focusing all his attention on the work on his desk. Nessie sighed in relief and rested her arms on her desk.

 

“Hi.”

 

She jumped at the voice and turned to see Hunter smiling at her. She smiled back and turned in her seat to face him.

 

“Hey.” She greeted back.

 

“You ok?” He asked. “You seem a little jumpy.”

 

Nessie smiled at him and shook her head reassuringly. “I’m fine. Just lost in my thoughts.”

 

He laughed softly and Nessie laughed with him finding his laugh extremely infectious.

 

“Happens to me all the time.” He said. “Happens in the middle of classes too. The teachers yell at me all the time for “day dreaming.”” Hunter glanced up towards Mr. Newton. “Wouldn’t want to do it in his class though. I heard he’s harsh to kids who day dream in his class.”

 

Nessie pursed her lips and glanced at Mr. Newton who now had his back facing the class, writing something up on the board. “He doesn’t seem like the type.”

 

“Nothing’s ever what they seem.” Hunter answered with an air of mystery about it. Nessie snapped her head towards him in surprise. What did he mean by that?

 

Hunter slowly turned his gaze to her and when he saw her looking at him, he grinned. “What?”

 

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. “Nothing...it’s just...the way you said that it was a little creepy.”

 

He laughed his infectious laugh again. “Sorry, I hear that a lot. People usually stay away from me because I say weird stuff like that sometimes.”

 

“Why?” Nessie asked slowly.

 

“No reason at all really. I’m a big horror movie buff, I guess that’s part of it.” He explained. “I’m sorry if I creeped you out and scared you away.”

 

Nessie shot him a reassuring smile. “Not much can scare me...believe me.”

 

“You like horror movies too?” He asked excitedly.

 

“Something like that.”

 

“So what do you like hauntings? Or are you more into the ‘monster’ movies?”

 

“ ‘Monster’ movies?”

 

He shrugged. “Sure you know like The Wolf man, Count Dracula, Frankenstein Monster, all that stuff.”

 

Nessie had to hold back her smile at the mention of the wolf man and Count Dracula. She briefly wondered how Hunter would react to know that she was half vampire and her best friend was somewhat like the wolf man.

 

“That stuff doesn’t really scare me much.” She responded.

 

“Oh I get it. It’s because they’re mythical creatures right? It’s hard to be scared of something that doesn’t exist.”

 

Oh they exist, she thought. You have one sitting right next to you buddy.

 

“I guess.” She shrugged.

 

“Personally I think Count Dracula is stupid.” Hunter stated.

 

Nessie turned to him with an odd look. “Why?”

 

“First of all I don’t think vampires go around saying ‘I vant to suck your blood.’” He quoted Dracula in a crisp Transylvanian accent and Nessie laughed at that. She had to agree with that. The first time she watched a Count Dracula movie with Emmett, he wouldn’t stop laughing and chased her around the house quoting that line until her father stopped him. He didn’t think it was very funny especially because Nessie does have human blood running through her veins. Nessie knew her uncle would never hurt her, neither would any of the Cullens. But her father was very protective over her, that’s just the way he was. He probably wouldn’t approve of her talking with this kid she barely knew about their kind. But she would never give anything away. She just wanted to hear this human’s opinion on her kind.

 

“And turning into giant bats? Where did that come from? They can kill a human with little to no effort why do they need to be gigantic, monstrous bats?”

 

Nessie shrugged. “To be just that...monstrous.”

 

“I guess.” Hunter said, sounding put off. “And his cape?” He threw his arm over his face as if a cape was there. “Look at me and my terrifying cape.” He said in that transylvanian accent which sent Nessie into another fit of giggles. She had to admit, she liked this boy. He liked to make fun of the stupid vampire movies that disgraced their kind.

 

“And did you see that movie ‘Van Helsing’? One of his brides killed a human and put his blood in a wine glass! I don’t care if you’re a lady, you’re a vampire, go crazy on your prey!”

 

Nessie gave him an odd look. To him it just looked like she was disturbed by what he said. But in reality she knew what he said was the truth. There was no way a vampire could resist enough to put the blood in a wine glass. When vampires hunt their inner monster gets released and all inhibitions are lost. She had hunted enough times to know that.

 

He made a face at her look. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to disgust you.”

 

“No...” She shook her head. “It’s fine...I just didn’t expect you to say that.” She didn’t see that movie he mentioned, she would have to mention it to Emmett.

 

“It’s just a movie.” He responded. “Vampires aren’t real.” His voice got a little colder and his face got hard. He stared at Nessie for a few moments and then switched his attention to the board, not saying another word.

 

Nessie furrowed her brow as she looked at him. She wondered why all of a sudden his demeanor changed. She noticed he would not look at her for the rest of the class and when the bell rang signaling class was over, he picked up his stuff, mumbled a quick ‘see ya later’ to her and bustled out of the classroom.

 

‘Odd..’ she thought to herself and grabbed her books. She didn’t even look at Mr. Newton as she left the classroom. She couldn’t wait to get to lunch and tell Jacob all about her and Hunter’s chat.

 

She quickly made her way to the lunchroom and spotted the table where she and Jacob sat the day before. But it was empty meaning Jacob hadn’t arrived yet. She huffed and walked across the cafeteria to the table, throwing her books on top of the wooden surface. She plopped down at the table and stared at the entrance waiting for Jacob to come.

 

She heard a chair scrape the floor from her table. She turned her head to see who sat at her table. She saw a boy she had never seen before grinning at her. She gave him an odd look.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Tell me baby did  it hurt?” The stranger asked flirtatiously. Nessie’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“What?”

 

“When you fell from heaven.” He continued.

 

Nessie cocked an eyebrow and curled her lip up in disgust. Was this guy for real? She may have never been to public school before but she certainly didn’t live in a hole. She had heard guys on the streets using corny pick up lines on her mother and aunts.

 

Nessie scoffed and turned back to face the entrance, praying the Jacob would walk in and save her from this stupid human boy.

 

“Aw no don’t take it like that.” The strangers tone was now apologetic and Nessie warily glanced back at him.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you.” He said.

 

Nessie rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to be a corny flirt.” She snapped. “90% of girls don’t like that.”

 

The stranger looked taken aback and he furrowed his brow. “I-I’m sorry. You’re new here I just thought I would come over and get to know you.”

 

Nessie’s face softened and she smiled, giving him a curt nod. “I’m Nessie Cullen.”

 

“Dave Conrad.” He held his hand out across the table towards her. Nessie hesitantly placed her hand in his and shook it once. It was then she noticed he was wearing a sports Jersey.

 

“You on the football team?” She questioned.

 

He nodded with a proud smirk. “Yes I am.” He leaned in and winked at her. “Quarterback.”

 

She made a face. “I’m not really into sports.” She actually knew quite a lot about sports. Emmett and Jasper were both typical American males in that sense. They would spend hours in front of the TV watching football, baseball, basketball, even golf occasionally. That was mostly Jasper though. Emmett got bored of watching golf and would pester Jasper to change the channel. Jasper would then change it to the food network just to annoy Emmett even further. Nessie got great enjoyment over watching her uncles.

 

But she didn’t want to let Dave in on that. There was something she didn’t quite trust about him.

 

It just then occurred to her that she had seen him before. In the hallways on the first day with a cheerleader attached to his hip.

 

She quickly scanned the cafeteria and saw a bunch of boys with the same jersey as Dave with a bunch of cheerleaders with short skirts. It was cold and rainy in Forks, didn’t they get cold?

 

She heard the bell sound and looked towards the entrance. Still no Jacob. She frowned, where was that boy?

 

“Aw that’s too bad.” Dave’s voice brought her back to look at him. “The homecoming game is in a couple of weeks. I was hoping I would see you there.” He bowed his head and looked up at her through his shaggy blonde hair falling over his forehead. “Or maybe we could go together?”

 

She had to bite her tongue to not make a comment about taking one of the cheerleaders. Instead she gave him a shaky smile. “Um..I don’t know...I don’t usually go out...social events aren’t really my thing.”

 

“It’s just a football game.” He tried reasoning with her. “I’m sure you’ve never been to one.”

 

That was true. “Well no, I haven’t. But...”

 

“She’s busy.” She heard a familiar voice behind her and a strong hand clasp her shoulder. She tilted her head back and saw Jacob towering behind her staring coldly at Dave.

 

Dave looked between Jacob and Nessie a few times and then narrowed his eyes. “I think that’s for her to tell me.”

 

Nessie looked back at Dave. “I’m not really interested in sporting events, I’m sorry.” She sounded as apologetic as she could. As much as he probably was a stupid, sex-on-the-brain, male human, she didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“That’s okay.” Dave seemed to lighten up in spite of Jacob glaring daggers at him. “It doesn’t have to be the homecoming game. We could go out to dinner or a movie.”

 

Nessie felt a growl rumble through Jacob and placed her hand over his to calm him. “I don’t think so Dave.”

 

“Oh come on, it’ll be one date. Just one night. A movie, some pizza. Or if you don’t want a movie, there’s a bowling alley in Port Angeles...”

 

“She said no.” Jacob snapped, narrowing his eyes. Dave looked up at him and matched his stare. The two males glared at each other for a few seconds and then Dave looked back at Nessie his face softening into a smile.

 

“You’ll have a great time, I know you won’t regret it.”

 

Nessie opened her mouth to say something but Jacob stepped beside her, cutting her off. “What part of ‘no’ do you not understand?!”

 

“You won’t let her answer properly! You’re pressuring her!” Dave snapped back.

 

“I’m not doing anything!” Jacob growled.

 

“I can see the look on her face, she’s afraid to answer what she really feels because you’re standing there glaring at me!”

 

Nessie’s eyebrows shot up. What?

 

“She did answer what she really feels. She doesn’t want to go out with you!” Jacob accentuated every word in the last sentence.

 

Dave rolled his eyes and reached over grabbing both of Nessie’s hands. “Don’t worry about Chief TallAsMountain over here. It’s okay to say yes.”

 

Nessie heard a growl rip through Jacob that sounded more wolf than human. She quickly glanced over to him and saw him shaking. She ripped her hands out of Dave’s leaped up and wrapped her arms around Jacob. Jacob phasing in front of all of these people would not be a good thing. Not at all.

 

Immediately she felt Jacob’s body stop shaking but he was still tense and she knew he was still glaring at Dave. She nuzzled her face into Jacob’s chest, glancing at Dave.

 

“I’m sorry Dave, but the answer is no.” Nessie stated.

 

Dave looked surprised, probably from the way she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Jacob. At her response, he narrowed his eyes but nodded. “I’ll be waiting for you Nessie Cullen.” He stood up and looked up at Jacob. Jacob rose to his full height  and glared down at Dave. Dave’s eyes widened for a split second and he shrunk backwards. He quickly regained his composure and walked past Jacob.

 

“You will be mine Nessie.” He said to himself but thanks to their advanced hearing, it didn’t pass by Nessie or Jacob. Jacob let out a low growl and looked over his shoulder, watching Dave until he got back to his seat.

 

The two stood there for a couple of minutes. Nessie knew Jacob needed to calm down and slowly she felt his body relaxing. After a couple of minutes, another growl was emitted from Jacob’s body but it wasn’t one to be afraid of. Nessie laughed and looked up at him. “Hungry Jake?”

 

He grinned down at her, all traces of protective mode Jacob gone. “Am I ever not hungry Ness?”

 

She grinned back at him. “Touché.”

 

He laughed and released her from his protective hold, grabbing her hand instead. “Let’s go.” He eagerly dragged a laughing Nessie to the lunch line.

 

When they got to the front of the line, Jacob looked hungrily over all the food choices. Nessie however, wrinkled her nose up in disgust. Most human foods disgusted her, school food was even more repulsive.

 

She watched in half amusement and half disgust as Jacob ordered everything he could. He got two cheeseburgers, fries, some apple cobbler thing they had, an apple, an orange and a milk. The lunch ladies looked at him like he was absolutely insane. Apparently they had never seen a student so eager to eat school lunch before. Then again, they’ve never had a Quileute Wolf attend their school.

 

Nessie ordered one cheeseburger, planning to give it Jacob, and an orange juice. Both she and Jacob paid and headed back to their table.

 

“So why were you so late to lunch today?” Nessie asked after a couple of minutes of watching Jacob devour his meal.

 

“Mahteachwarhewd...” Jacob started with a mouth full of food and Nessie held up her hand to stop him.

 

“Jacob, we chew our food before we speak.” She said in a baby voice as if she was talking to a two year old. Jacob made a face at her and continued chewing until he swallowed.

 

“Listen missy.” He jokingly pointed a finger at her, speaking in an almost whisper. “You’re technically still under ten years old.”

 

Nessie rolled her eyes. “And yet you’re the one talking with your mouthful.”

 

“You don’t even eat!” He reciprocated and she shrugged.

 

“Not my problem.”

 

He stuck out his tongue at her and she chuckled. “Remind me again who’s the seven year old?”

 

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“So why were you late?” She asked again.

 

“My teacher held me after.” He answered nonchalantly with a shrug, digging into his apple cobbler with his fork.

 

“For what?” She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Oh nothing.” Jacob replied innocently, avoiding her gaze.

 

She clicked her tongue and turned her head to the side. “Jacob...what did you do?”

 

“I didn’t do anything.” He replied in the same innocent voice.

 

“Jacob.” She stated seriously giving him a stern look. He turned to look at her and a look of amusement crossed his face.

 

“You look like Bella when you do that.”

 

She sighed heavily, shooting him an exasperated look. “Jacob Black what did you do?”

 

“Now you really are like Bella.”

 

She frowned and grabbed his tray from in front of him. “Hey!” He extended his arm out and with his long arms he could certainly reach it but Nessie slapped his hand away and he pouted at her.

 

“Jake, seriously, what did you do?”

 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, giving up on his food for now. “It’s no big deal Nessie. I just kinda...” he slouched in his chair, growing sheepish. “Broke the desk.”

 

“What?!” Nessie exclaimed, her eyes practically popping out of her head. She said it so loud it brought the attention of most of the cafeteria to her. She ignored the stares and leaned in closer to Jacob, whispering harshly, “You broke the desk?”

 

“I don’t know my own strength, I’m sorry.” He replied with a shrug.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Two hormonal teenage guys were talking about some girl they saw on the streets. One with skin white as snow, golden eyes, and long, flowing Brown hair.”  He shot a pointed look at her.

 

Nessie’s eyes widened. “Mom?” She whispered and he nodded.

 

“They were saying highly inappropriate things about her. She’s my best friend, besides you, naturally I got angry. So I just kinda bent the desk away from the chair. I thought it was hardly noticeable. But Ms. Wood noticed, she notices everything. She made me stay after and I have to pay for the repairs.” He rolled his eyes. “Have to talk to Carlisle about that.”

 

Instead of giving him a disappointed look like he imagined from Nessie, she gave him a smirk. “What are you smirking about?”

 

Nessie’s smirk grew. “Just imagining how Dad is going to react.” She replied quietly.

 

“I think he’ll be glad I broke the desk and not the humans.” He replied in a voice only she could hear.

 

Nessie laughed. “Then apparently, you don’t know my Dad.”

 

“Nothing can ever please him can it?” Jacob retorted.

 

“That’s not true.” Nessie frowned, shaking his head. “A lot of things please him.”

 

“Mainly- Bella.” He answered with a smirk.

 

Nessie’s face scrunched up. “Seriously Jake? Ew.”

 

Jacob laughed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m not worried about Edward.”

 

“I can see the apprehension on your face.” Nessie pointed out.

 

“I’m not worried about Edward.” Jacob repeated. “But Bella on the other hand....”

 

\-------------------------------

 

“JACOB BLACK!” Bella came storming down the stairs much more human like than vampire, as soon as Jacob and Nessie came in through the doors.

 

“Word travels fast.” Jacob muttered, glancing at Nessie.

 

“Don’t look at me I didn’t think about it!” Nessie whispered back.

 

“Esme got a call.” Bella stated, now standing in front of Jacob, her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot.

 

“Wow Bells, you really took to this ‘mother’ thing quite well.” Jacob stated and Bella smacked his arm.

 

“Shut it Jake! Esme got a call from the school saying that one of her students a Mr. Jacob Black, broke a desk and it is now in need of repairs.” She lifted her eyebrows. “Care to explain?”

 

“I got mad.” Jacob replied simply.

 

“Oh that’s a good excuse.” Bella muttered sarcastically. “Next time why don’t you turn into a giant wolf.”

 

“I would never expose myself like that Bella.” Jacob said sternly.

 

“You very well could have exposed yourself with what happened today! Jacob, normal humans can’t bend a desk like that!”

 

“Humans who are 6’7’’ and look like I do can.” He shot back.

 

“Mom would it help any if there was a good reason behind it?” Nessie broke in, wanting to calm the argument between her mother and her best friend.

 

Bella looked at Nessie, back to Jacob, back to Nessie and then finally landed back on Jacob, her stern expression now turning curious. “I’m listening.”

 

Jacob opened his mouth to speak when Edward suddenly appeared beside Bella. Jacob couldn’t read his expression and he sent apologetic thoughts in his direction along with the explanation. He replayed in his mind every word that the human males said about Bella. Edward’s eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists at his sides. “Is that the truth?” He growled.

 

“Of course it is. Why else would I lose my temper?  I’m almost as protective as you are when it comes to them.” Jacob responded.

 

Bella looked curiously at her husband. “What is it Edward? Was it about Nessie?” She turned to look at her daughter. “Did someone pick on you sweetheart?”

 

“No Mom.” Nessie shook her head. “I’m fine. It was-”

 

Suddenly Edward let out a low growl, interrupting her. “What about him? What did he do?”

 

The two females in the room were both extremely confused. They both knew Edward was commenting on something Jacob said in his mind.

 

“He asked Nessie out.” Jacob replied aloud.

 

Nessie rolled her eyes, giving Jacob an exasperated look, as her parents both exclaimed at the same time, “What?!”

 

“Are you talking about Dave? Jacob, seriously, did you honestly think that I was going to say yes? He’s a stupid human male, I may be young but I know what he’s after.”

 

“You didn’t say yes, right?” Bella asked.

 

“No Mom.” Nessie replied. “I had no plans to either.” She turned to Jacob. “I was hoping you were going to come in and rescue me from him. You missed his terribly awful pick up line.” She subconsciously ran it through her head and Edward snorted.

 

All three pairs of eyes turned to him and saw him trying to hide his smirk.

 

“Edward!”

 

“What?” He sniggered. “It was a terribly awful pick up line.”

 

Nessie grinned at her father’s amusement of the situation and caught him wink at her.

 

Suddenly Emmett was in the room. “What about terribly awful pickup lines?”

 

“Some stupid human used one today on Nessie.” Jacob explained.

 

“Which one?” Emmett asked, his eyebrows raising.

 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Nessie replied and Emmett laughed.

 

“What’d you do Ness?” Emmett asked, still chuckling.

 

“I told him off.” Nessie replied smugly. Bella, Edward and Emmett all smiled at that and Emmett wrapped her up in a big bear hug. “That’s my niece!”

 

“Uncle Emmett guess what?” Nessie asked excitedly after he let go of her.

 

“What?” Emmett asked in the same tone.

 

“Nessie...” Edward started to protest.

 

“I have another vampire movie we can watch.”

 

Emmett’s face lit up and he grinned. “Really?”

 

Nessie nodded with a grin and Emmett grabbed her hand.

 

“Emmett!” Edward growled to stop him but Emmett and Nessie were already gone.

 

“I don’t know what their fascination is with vampire movies.” Edward mumbled and Bella smirked at him, linking her arm through his.

 

Jacob looked between the couple and thought it was his chance to escape. “Okay well I’ll see you two later bye.” He sped up his words as he tried to get past them but Bella grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him back.

 

“Not so fast Jacob. We still have to talk.” Bella let go of his collar and walked gracefully with Edward into the next room with Jacob trudging behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The next day Nessie walked into her English class and for reasons she didn’t really understand, immediately looked toward Hunter. He was sitting in his seat and his eyes met hers as soon as she walked into the classroom. A smile lit his face and he waved at her. She smiled at seeing him back to his friendly self.

 

She made her way to her seat and took it. She immediately turned to look at him, the smile never leaving her face.

 

“Hey Hunter.” She greeted warmly.

 

“Hey Nessie.” He greeted back in the same tone.

 

“How has your day been?” She asked innocently.

 

He shrugged and smirked. “Oh you know, boring. As school always is.”

 

She rested both her arms across the desk. “I don’t find school boring.” She replied, as if it was surprising that someone would find it boring.

 

Hunter cocked his eyebrow. “What are you nuts?”

 

Nessie gave him a look. “No, this is my first time in a public school. I was home schooled for all my life.”

 

“Ah.” Hunter nodded in understanding and then smirked at her, reaching over to pat her shoulder. “Don’t worry it’ll catch up to you.”

 

Nessie furrowed her brow, giving him a confused look. “Why would I want school to be boring? I actually don’t see how it could be. You get to learn in a classroom with your peers.”

 

“Not all of them are fun to be around.” He pointed out. “As you should know.” He shot her a pointed look.

 

Nessie looked apalled. “Hunter! I love talking to you!”

 

A confused look spread across his face, but then it quickly changed to realization and his face brightened. “I wasn’t talking about me Nessie.” He laughed. “I was talking about your little incident with Dave Conrad in the cafeteria yesterday.”

 

“You saw that?” Nessie asked, her eyes widening. She didn’t even see Hunter in the cafeteria.

 

Hunter nodded. “The whole cafeteria did. That tall guy is really protective of you. He looked ready to kill Dave. He’s very intimidating.”

 

Nessie couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face at the mention of Jacob. “Jacob is a real sweetheart.” She defended him. “He only gets like that if he thinks I’m in danger.”

 

“Danger?” Hunter asked slowly.

 

“Oh you know,” Nessie was quick with an explanation. “From stupid teenage boys. I come from a very over protective family....my...older brothers and sisters especially. Not to mention Jacob.”

 

“I’m not dangerous am I?” Hunter asked cautiously.

 

Nessie shook her head, laughing softly. “Hunter no! Of course not!”

 

Hunter sighed in relief, smiling. “Good. I don’t want to get on Jacob’s bad side.”

 

“Oh you might get on his bad side anyway.”

 

Hunter frowned and furrowed his brow. “Why?”

 

“Because my attention is somewhere other than him.” Nessie replied.

 

“What does he think you belong to him or something?” Hunter asked a little coldly.

 

“He’s just very protective.” Nessie explained. “He doesn’t like me hanging out with anybody outside of my family.”

 

Hunter narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think that’s fair.”

 

Nessie shrugged. “Like I said, I was home-schooled for all of my life so I never had a chance to socialize with other people.” She shot him a reassuring smile. “It might take Jake a little while to warm up to you but the rest of my family will love you.”

 

Hunter’s face brightened and he rested his left elbow on the table, propping his chin up with his hand. His sleeve slid down to the middle of his wrist and Nessie caught sight of something. It looked like a bruise, but it was a very odd shaped bruise. In fact, she could swear it was in the shape of a handprint.

 

“Hey, what happened to your wrist?” She asked in curiosity and concern. Hunter looked at her in confusion for a moment, followed her gaze to his wrist and then quickly let his hand drop back to the table, covering his wrist back up with his sleeve. “I fell.”

 

Nessie stared at him skeptically and was just about to question him on the subject when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

 

Throughout the class, Nessie only half paid attention to Mr. Newton. Most of her attention was on Hunter. He never looked at her, he would only glance up at Mr. Newton every now and again and scribble down notes.

 

She wondered about that oddly shaped bruise. It couldn’t have been from falling. There was no way. That was clearly in the shape of a handprint. What did that mean? Did Hunter get abused at home? Did he get jumped after school? All different possibilities rushed through her mind.

 

“Renesmee Cullen.”

 

“What?” She snapped to attention when she heard her name being called. She heard a few snickers around the classroom and her cheeks flushed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hunter smiling at her. That made her blush even more. Darn her half human genetics.

 

Mr. Newton gave her an odd, yet unsurprised look. “You’re partners with Mr. Badge, Miss Cullen.”

 

Badge? Badge. Why did that sound familiar. She turned her head slightly and saw Hunter grinning at her. Oh, that’s right. Hunter Badge.

 

Mr. Newton went on to lift off partners and Nessie leaned over to Hunter. “What are we partners for?” She asked sheepishly. “I so wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“Lost in your thoughts again?” He teased.

 

Nessie grinned at him. “Just a little.”

 

He laughed and pushed his notebook closer to the edge of the desk so she could read it. He explained the project and it seemed easy enough. They just had to research an author and write a one page summary on his life.

 

Before they knew it, the class ended and kids were quickly shuffling out of the room. Nessie shot up to her feet, eager enough to get to lunch and see Jacob. She grabbed her books and out of the corner of her eye she saw Hunter slowly pushing himself up out of his seat, wincing as he straightened up.

 

“What’s the matter?” She asked, her voice laced with concern.

 

Hunter looked over to he and gave her a small smile, putting up his hand as if saying it was nothing. “I just fell remember? I’m a bit of a klutz sometimes.” He grabbed his books and before she could say anything else, he changed the subject, “Could I walk you to lunch?”

 

“Sure.” Nessie replied with a smile. She would let Hunter’s ‘I fell’ excuse go for now. She knew there was something wrong with him. She walked at his pace, as he limped up the aisle and towards the door.

 

They slowly made it through the hallway and into the cafeteria. Unlike the day before, Jacob was there waiting for her at the same table as the past two days. She could spot him from a mile away but to make himself even more noticeable he rose to his feet and waved at her, grinning wildly.

 

She grinned and waved back.

 

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hunter said from beside her, a little dejectedly.

 

Nessie turned to him with a smile. “Come sit with us.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Nessie nodded. “Absolutely.”

 

Hunter looked across the cafeteria to the extremely large Quileute boy and then back to Nessie. “Won’t your friend mind?”

 

Nessie rolled her eyes. “He’ll get over it.”

 

She grabbed his hand and gave him a little tug. “Come on.”

 

A bright smile spread across Hunter’s face and he eagerly followed Nessie to the table. Jacob, as Nessie approached clearly not alone, lost his smile. Once Nessie and Hunter stopped in front of him, he narrowed his eyes and stared down at Hunter, suspicously. Hunter cringed back and unintentionally gripped Nessie’s hand tigther. Nessie gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and then let go and threw her arms around Jacob.

 

“Jake!” She squealed much like she did when she was younger. Immediately she could feel Jacob relax but when she looked up at him he didn’t have his usual Jacob smile. He looked on guard. Nessie gave him a look. Hunter was in no way a threat. He was a human boy. Jacob had nothing to worry about.

 

She moved to Jacob’s side and looked back at Hunter. “Jacob, this is Hunter Badge. Hunter this is Jacob Black.”

 

Hunter shot out his hand, smiling warmly. “Hey, how are you?”

 

Jacob cocked an eyebrow and Nessie elbowed his side. Jacob frowned and stuck his hand out to shake Hunter’s. After one shake, Hunter pulled back hissing, a look of astonshment on his face.

 

“Your hand is scorching hot.” He stated, glancing at Jacob.

 

Jacob eyed him and crossed his arms over his chest. “My people have higher body temperatures.” He stated plainly, his tone indicating that he would not go into any more detail. It was a true enough statement.

 

Hunter was obviously not going to question him further and shifted awkwardly under Jacob’s intense gaze. Nessie elbowed him again and walked around him toward an empty seat. She pulled it out and smiled at Hunter. “Come on sit down.”

 

Hunter furrowed his brow and looked toward the lunch line. He looked back to her and pointed over his shoulder. “Aren’t you getting something to eat?”

 

Nessie’s eyes widened for a split second. She forgot she was around someone who didn’t know what her diet mainly consisted of. She caught Jacob quickly glance at her and she recovered instantly by smiling. “I’m on a special diet.” She responded, scrunching her nose up in disgust. “I don’t eat school food.”

 

“So you’re not gonna eat...at all?” Hunter questioned and Jacob’s hands bawled into fists at his sides and he let out a very low growl. Nessie made a quick motion with her hands to tell him to cut it out.

 

She smiled at Hunter and shrugged. “I’ll eat when I get home, no biggie.”

 

“If you’re sure...” Hunter stated skeptically.

 

Nessie nodded with a grin. “Positive.” She looked at Jacob. “Jacob will go with you to get food though. He loves to eat.”

 

Hunter looked at him, his face brightening. “Hey, we’ve got something in common.”

 

Jacob’s jaw clenched and he stood still as stone. Nessie narrowed her eyes and placed her hand over Jacob’s, showing a scene of them all talking and laughing with each other. Jacob quickly glanced at her and rolled his eyes, trudging off to the lunch line with not so much as a glance back.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Hunter asked cautiously.

 

Nessie shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. “You did nothing wrong I swear. Like I said...Jacob is just very overprotective of me. He doesn’t want to see me hurt.”

 

Something flashed in Hunter’s eyes but it was too quick, even for Nessie, to pinpoint what it was. “I would never hurt you Nessie.” He told her sincerely.

 

“I know Hunter.” She smiled and then motioned her head towards the lunch line. “Now go get something to eat.”

 

Hunter flashed her a grin and then jogged over to the lunch line.

 

\------------

 

Nessie stood around the corner, holding up her phone to her ear as she peeked behind the wall to where Jacob and Hunter were standing a few good feet away from each other. Jacob stood closest to her, with his arms crossed over his chest. Hunter stood awkwardly, trying to avoid Jacob’s hard stare. Nessie rolled her eyes and turned back to press her back against the wall.

 

“Hello?” Esme’s familiar voice finally rang through the phone.

 

Nessie smiled and looked around quickly, observing there were no students around. “Hi Grandma.” She greeted warmly.

 

“Nessie!” She could practically hear the smile in Esme’s voice. “Is something the matter sweetheart?”

 

She shook her head. “No, I was just wondering if my Mom or Dad was around?”

 

“Oh of course!” Esme’s voice was flooded with relief and not a second later she heard her mother’s voice.

 

“Nessie?”

 

“Hi Mom.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Not at all.” She bit her lip. “I was just wondering if I could have a friend over?”

 

“A friend?” Bella asked in surprise.

 

“We have to work on a project and I would go to his house but his father’s not home and he’s very strict and doesn’t like him having people over when he’s not home-” Nessie was quick to elaborate.

 

“Nessie, slow down.” Bella told her with a hint of amusement. “I don’t think it’ll be a problem Ness. I think you’ll need to bring him to the cottage instead of the mansion.”

 

Nessie frowned. “That’s no fun.”

 

“It’s only a precaution Nessie. Emmett and Jasper went out hunting early this morning and they should be home in a couple of hours. I don’t want a human being in the house when they come home because...well...you know your uncles.”

 

Nessie noddded in understanding. “Yeah, that’s true.”

 

“But I’ll warn everyone else.”

 

“Thanks Mom.” Nessie replied, smiling.

 

“You’re welcome.” Bella answered, the hint of amusement back in her voice. “So, _him_ huh?”

 

“Mooom.” Nessie hissed lowly, her cheeks flushing.

 

Bella laughed. “How does Jacob take to him?”

 

Nessie pursed her lips. “Jake doesn’t like him. Which is really stupid cuz Hunter is probably the nicest guy in this school.”

 

“His name is Hunter?” Bella asked curiously. “Well that’s ironic...”

 

Nessie scoffed. “Mom.”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

Nessie rolled her eyes. “You think Dad will be alright with this?” Before Bella could respond Nessie’s eyes widened. “Wait, he’s coming to pick us up isn’t he?”

 

Bella hummed in response and Nessie groaned.

 

“Renesmee.” Bella scolded.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to see him Mom...I just...don’t want him to react like Jacob.” Nessie replied.

 

“Just tell him that you called me and I said it was alright.” Bella explained. “Or hold on a second,” She paused for a few seconds, “Okay it’s all taken care of.”

 

“You took down your shield didn’t you?”

 

“I did. And you’re welcome.”

 

Nessie smiled. “Thanks Mom.” She looked behind the wall and saw Edward’s silver Volvo pulling up to where Jacob and Hunter were standing. “Dad’s here, I’ll see you in a few.”

 

“Love you Nessie.”

 

“Love you too. Bye.” She hung up the phone and started towards the car. Edward had gotten out of the car and was standing near the driver’s seat, glancing at Hunter. only Nessie and Jacob knew that he was reading the teenager’s mind. Nessie didn’t see any disapproving looks on his face which meant Hunter just as clean as she thought. She saw Jacob look at Edward, Edward look back at Jacob and then shrug.

 

Nessie got to the car and smiled. “Hi D...Edward.”

 

Edward looked at her and smiled back. “Hello Renesmee.”

 

Nessie rolled her eyes at the use of her full name. She walked over to stand between Jacob and Hunter. “This is my friend Hunter. Hunter this my...brother Edward.”

 

Edward nodded politely towards Hunter, his hands remaining at his sides. His ice cold hands would be too noticeable. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Hunter.”

 

Hunter quickly glanced at Nessie and then back at Edward. His face lit up when he realized that Nessie was right about the rest of her family liking him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Edward.”

 

Edward nodded once and his eyes flickered over to the side. Nessie followed his gaze and saw Mr. Newton standing in the window of his classroom staring out towards them. Her vision is not as good as her father’s but is still stronger than a human’s and she could see a shocked look on his face. There was no doubt that Edward had seen it and was reading his thoughts. Nessie glanced back at her father, studying his forever seventeen face. Surely Mr. Newton could see Edward and noticed that he hadn’t aged a day since high school. Edward suddenly looked back to her and he gave a very subtle nod in her direction, affirming her thoughts.

 

“Nessie, why don’t you and Hunter sit in the back.” Edward instructed. Nessie nodded, agreeing. That would probably be the best. Jacob and Hunter being in the back seat together would be awkward beyond words.

 

Nessie pulled open the passenger door and slid the seat forward and both she and Hunter slipped in the back. Then Jacob and Edward got in the car and the car was soon headed off to the Cullen’s place.

 

“Woah.” Hunter muttered staring out the window at the big white house. “Who lives there?”

 

Nessie didn’t know how to answer that and glanced at her father through the rear view mirror. Edward looked back at her through the mirror.

 

“Our family.” He answered and Hunter’s eyes widened as he looked through the back window to the disappearing big white mansion.

 

“We have two houses.” Nessie quickly offered up in explanation at seeing his confused expression.

 

“Two?!” Hunter’s wide eyes turned to Nessie. “Is the other one the same size?”

 

Nessie laughed and shook her head. “No, this one’s a lot smaller. And it’s a lot quieter too, we’ll be able to concentrate more there.”

 

Hunter nodded, still looking awestruck.

 

Edward finally pulled up to the small cottage and Jacob, who hadn’t said a word the whole trip, pushed open the door and slid out. Nessie pushed the seat forward and got out and Hunter followed soon after.

 

Nessie should have been surprised to see Alice, Bella and Esme standing at the front door, but she was not. Alice was always welcoming to new people, even humans. Her mother she was sure just wanted to meet the boy she brought home. And Esme, well she was supposed to be posing as her mother, so she had to meet Hunter.

 

When Hunter’s eyes landed on the three ladies standing at the doorway his eyes widened. “Woah...” He muttered under his breath.

 

Nessie heard the low growl rumbling in her father’s chest from where he stood behind his Volvo. She could only guess that Hunter was thinking about Bella. Or all three of them she concluded seeing his eyes flickering between the three vampires.

 

Alice gracefully moved towards Hunter with a smile and embraced him quickly. “Hi I’m Alice.” She greeted. “I’m Nessie’s sister.”

 

Hunter’s body tensed as he looked utterly awestruck from the moment Alice hugged him.

 

Bella walked forward and gave him a welcoming smile. “I’m Bella.” Only the non-humans noticed Bella’s jaw tighten at her next words. “Also her sister.”

 

Esme was next to follow with her usual warm smile. “It’s a pleasure to have you here Hunter. I’m Nessie’s mother.”

 

Hunter’s eyes widened again. “ _You’re_ Nessie’s mother?”

 

“Adoptive mother of course.” Esme added. “Nessie’s parents died when she was younger.” She slung an arm around Nessie’s shoulder and pulled her into her side. “I see her as my own though, the same with the rest of my children.” She looked towards Alice and Bella. “You’ve met Edward.” She motioned towards Edward. “Rosalie is back at the house, and Emmett and Jasper are out hiking.”

 

“You have that many kids? Geesh. You take care of them all by yourself?”

 

Esme laughed. “Oh no, I have my husband, Carlisle. He’s a doctor down at the hospital. And our kids are perfectly capable are taking care of themselves.” She smirked looking between them. “Most of the time.”

 

Nessie giggled and the rest of the Cullens smirked, even Jacob cracked a small smile. But it was soon dropped when Nessie grabbed hold of Hunter’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you to my room.” Nessie told him and dragged him past her family into the cottage.

 

Jacob growled quietly, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

 

Bella looked over to him. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you well Jacob.”

 

“I’m not jealous.” Jacob protested.

 

Bella gave him a look. “Jake, seriously?”

 

“I just don’t trust the kid that’s all!” Jacob explained.

 

“Edward wouldn’t let him near her if he sensed a threat.” Bella told him as Edward walked around the Volvo and stood next to Bella.

 

“His thoughts are clean Jacob.” Edward told him. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Jacob pursed his lips. “I just have a weird feeling about this...” He muttered as he stared at the door, Nessie and Hunter disappeared behind.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie stood in the darkness, turning her head to look down the dark path. A cold breeze rushed through the air and rustled the trees on the leaves and she shivered. She tightened her jacket around her self and continued to stare down the road. It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Even in the dark, creepy woods in the middle of the night she would have liked some kind of a noise. Not even her family, who was standing near her, made a noise.

 

In fact she looked over her shoulder to see if they were still there. They were. Rosalie sat on a broken tree trunk staring off into space. Esme was leaning up against a tree and smiled at her when she caught her looking at her. Bella was standing next to Nessie  on her right also watching down the road. Carlisle stood on the other side of Nessie watching down the darkened trail with an amused smirk.

 

“Grandpa?” Nessie called to him and Carlisle looked to her with a smile.

 

“What is it my dear?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re letting them do this.”

 

Carlisle laughed and walked over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “They won’t get hurt.”

 

“But-it’s your car.”

 

“And you let Emmett drive it.” Bella piped in, joining in on the conversation.

 

Carlisle gave them a reassuring smile. “You two haven’t been around long enough to know.”

 

In a flash Esme was soon at Carlisle’s side, smiling, while glancing at both Bella and Nessie. “If its one thing we can trust Emmett with, its cars.”

 

Carlisle nodded in agreement. “The car will be fine and its quite amusing to watch.”

 

“They make NASCAR look like snails.” Rosalie commented appearing on the other side of Bella.

 

Then all four vampires whipped their heads to the left. Carlisle tightened his grip on Nessie’s shoulder and brought her back a few steps. “Here they come.”

 

Nessie peered past the bodies of her grandparents and looked down the dark road. Even with her half vampire vision she still couldn’t see or hear anything. She squinted her eyes and tried to see through the darkness.

 

Within seconds a white flash zoomed past them. It was so quick, Nessie barely even noticed it, but she knew who it was instantly. She grinned and called after him, “Go Dad Go! “

 

Not even a minute later another blur, this time russet colored, zoomed past them. Nessie watched on in amusement as Jacob tried to catch up to her father.

 

Then she finally heard it, the roar of the engines quickly approaching. She pressed herself into Carlisle’s side in excitement as she watched a Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and a Black Mercedes S55 AMG come racing down the dark path. They were going so fast Nessie didn’t have time to look through the dark windows to the drivers. Her hair blew around her as the cars zoomed past her and for a few seconds made her grin permanent on her face. She got a little wobbly from the intense winds but Carlisle stood still as a statue, only his blonde hair rustling in the winds. After they passed, he looked down at her and grinned. She grinned back up at him and he rubbed her shoulder once and kissed the side of her head.

 

Then suddenly his grin faded and he stared off in the direction where the cars disappeared too. “Oh no.” He muttered. Nessie looked up at him in alarm.

 

“What? What is it did they crash? Hit something? What?”

 

Carlisle briefly looked down at her. “Hold on.”

 

Before she had time to ask what he meant, he swung her on to his back and took off after the cars. Nessie squeaked and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

 

Seconds later Carlisle stopped and put Nessie onto the ground. After she got over her dizzy spell she looked and saw the Porsche and the Mercedes had skidded to a halt and were now facing each other. In front of them was a police car with its lights flashing.

 

Nessie felt panic rush through her and she looked around for her parents. Edward was standing behind the Porsche with Jacob, in his wolf form, sitting beside him. Bella rushed up beside Nessie and from the look on her face was thinking the exact same thing Nessie was. Why in the world was Jacob still in his wolf form?

 

They soon got their answer when Charlie walked out from behind the Mercedes. Nessie, Bella, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie all let out a sigh of relief when they saw him.

 

“Dad.” Bella said and Charlie looked in her direction.

 

“Bells? You’re in on this too?”

 

Bella shrugged sheepishly. “Guilty.”

 

Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“You’re working the night shift?” Bella asked walking forward. “Since when do you do that?”

 

“Buddy of mine needed to trade shifts.” He explained. “I wasn’t really expecting to do anything tonight. Of course then I get a call about a bunch of rowdy teenagers with extremely expensive cars heading down towards this area.” He raised his eyebrows pointedly.

 

“I apologize Charlie, I didn’t realize we were that loud.” Carlisle apologized approaching him, casting a look at Alice and Emmett who were standing in front of their cars. Both of them grinned.

 

As always in Dr. Cullen’s presence, Charlie sighed and nodded once. “I suppose since you are family, I can let you off with a warning.”

 

“Thank you Charlie!” Alice exclaimed and hugged him, knowing full well that besides Bella, she was his favorite Cullen.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Charlie responded patting Alice’s back. “You’re welcome.” After Alice let go of him, Charlie scanned the area and his eyes landed on Renesmee. He hadn’t seen her in a couple of months and in that time she had grown.

 

He closed his eyes, shaking his head and Edward wasn’t the only one who knew what he was thinking. All of the vampires heard him mutter, “Need to know basis...” under his breath.

 

But he finally opened his eyes, let out a small smile and opened his arms for his granddaughter. “Renesmee.”

 

Renesmee’s eyes lit up and she looked at Bella. Bella gave her a nod and she ran towards him.

 

“Grandpa Charlie!” She cried, wrapping her arms around him.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Charlie greeted in his usual gruff tone. He pulled her back, holding her by her shoulders and looked at her. “My have you...grown.”

 

Nessie smiled unsurely. She knew her growth was a touchy subject to talk about in front of her human grandfather. “Yeah...”

 

He lifted one hand and stroked her cheek. “But you sure are beautiful.”

 

She blushed and smiled. “Thanks.” She replied shyly.

 

Charlie smiled at her and patter her shoulder once more before dropping his hands and continuing to look around. He looked past Bella, Esme and Rosalie and looked towards Jacob and Edward. His eyes widened once his eyes landed on Jacob. He cleared his throat and instead of taking a step toward him, he took a step back. “Does Billy know you’re out here Jacob?”

 

The giant russet wolf cocked his head to the side and let out a little whine.

 

“He knows he’s with us.” Edward translated, trying not to give away that he read his mind.

 

“He trusts us.” Carlisle went on, that statement holding more meaning in it then Charlie would know.

 

Charlie looked skeptical for a moment but then nodded. “Alright.” He shifted his belt and turned around to face Emmett and Alice and saw Jasper was now standing next to Emmett.

 

“Well, I’d best be heading back.” He looked to Carlisle. “Dr. Cullen I trust you’ll deal with the situation.”

 

Carlisle nodded. “Of course Charlie.”

 

Charlie nodded and looked over the Cullens once more before heading back to the cruiser. He opened the door, paused and then turned back, “Goodnight everyone.”

 

A chorus of “goodnight’s” “Good night Charlie’s” “Goodnight Dad’s” “Goodnight Grandpa’s” and a low howl from Jacob broke the crisp night air.

 

Charlie looked at the group in front of him, nodded once more and then got into the cruiser. He shut off the siren and only left the headlights on. He started the engine and pulled off and drove away into the dark night headed towards Forks.

 

“Man,” Emmett broke the silence, “that was AWESOME!” He high-fived Jasper who was smirking.

 

“I beat you though.” Alice piped in, grinning.

 

“You so did not!” Emmett protested.

 

“Oh yes I did. Jazzy?”

 

Emmett whirled to face his brother. “Jazz?”

 

Jasper shrugged, giving Emmett an apologetic look. “She did beat you Em.”

 

“What?!” Emmett roared. “Oh come on that’s not fair! You’re taking her side!”

 

Jasper shook his head. “Emmett you know that I play fair. Just because she’s my wife doesn’t mean I’ll let her win if she didn’t.”

 

“It’s true Emmett.” Edward said from where he stood still beside Jacob. “Not only did I see it in Jasper’s mind I saw it first hand myself. Alice did beat you.”

 

Alice grinned in triumph and sat pridefully on top of her porsche.

 

Emmett frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “I call a rematch!”

 

“No rematch.” Carlisle finally broke in, placing his hand on his adoptive son’s shoulder. “At least not in Forks.” He added with a wink.

 

Emmett grinned and laughed. “Alright! Where we going?”

 

Jacob let out a small bark and Edward translated, “We could go to La Push.”

 

“The Treaty.” Carlisle pointed out. Jacob rolled his eyes and looked at Edward.

 

“Jacob says the treaty is null and void. Our alliance plus Jacob’s imprintment on Renesmee has cancelled it. The wolves trust us not to hunt on their land.” Edward explained.

 

Renesmee furrowed her brow at Edward’s explanation. Jacob’s _what_ on her?

 

Suddenly Edward’s eyes widened as he caught Renesmee’s thought. He didn’t say anything but locked eyes with Bella. Bella shrugged helplessly.

 

Jacob rolled his eyes again and gently shoved Edward with his gigantic body.

 

“Either way I don’t think tonight is a good night.” Carlisle said.

 

“What?” Emmett exclaimed. “Come on!”

 

Carlisle shot him a stern look and like a son obeying his father, Emmett shut up but leaned against the mercedes in a sulk.

 

“Carlisle is right.” Esme agreed in her usual motherly tone. “La Push is too close to Forks. The people would hear us and complain, Billy would surely find out and tell Charlie.”

 

“Charlie would never arrest any of us.” Emmett said. “We’re family.”

 

“Bella is family.” Rosalie said hopping up on the roof of the car behind Emmett. “And Edward and Nessie.”

 

Edward scoffed a laugh. “I’m sure Charlie would love to find a way to arrest me somehow.”

 

Bella shot him a look. “Edward.”

 

“Your father was never very fond of me Bella.” Edward pointed out.

 

“Well,” Emmett began, “That’s because whenever she was around you she either got heartbroken or ended up in the hospital.”

 

Both Bella and Edward turned glares his way and remarked at the same time, “Thank you Emmett.”

 

Emmett raised his hands up innocently. “Just saying...”

 

Immediately, a calm washed over the whole area.

 

“Thanks Jasper.” Edward nodded towards his brother.

 

“Anytime.” Jasper replied.

 

“Alright everybody either get in the cars or find your own way home.” Carlisle instructed walking over to the drivers side of his mercedes, Esme going to the passenger side.

 

Emmett punched Jasper in the arm and grinned wildly. “Race you back to the house Jazzy boy?”

 

Jasper returned the grin, crouching down as if to pounce. “Bring it brother.”

 

Emmett also crouched down and they both took off in the direction of Forks.

 

Rosalie rolled her eyes and jumped off the hood of Carlisle’s mercedes. “Boys.” She muttered.

 

“Hey Rose you coming with?” Alice asked, poking her head out of the Porsche.

 

“Sure.” She raced over to the Porsche and hopped into the passenger side. Alice started the car and took off down the road.

 

Carlisle started the Mercedes and drove up slowly to where Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie were all standing in a semi circle. Esme rolled down the window, “Are you coming?”

 

Bella nodded. “We’ll be back shortly.”

 

Esme nodded with a small smile. “See you at home.” She rolled up the window and Carlisle revved the engine and then took off after Alice’s Porsche.

 

“Now,” Edward stated, turning towards his family, “I believe we have something to discuss.”

 

Bella nodded in agreement while Nessie shot a confused look at her parents and Jacob.

 

“However I think Jacob should phase back first.” Edward stated, looking at the giant russet wolf sitting next to him. Jacob nodded once in agreement, disappeared off into the woods, reappearing a minute later in his human, and usual topless, form.

 

“Jacob.” Bella hissed sternly. “Must you?”

 

Jacob smirked, “What? Does my being half naked bother you?” He re-asked the question from so many years ago.

 

Bella rolled her eyes. “It didn’t bother me then and it doesn’t bother me now.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

Bella looked to her daughter who was standing next to Edward, looking at all of them in curiosity.

 

“Oh come on Bells, she’s seen me like this before.”

 

Suddenly Edward let out a growl in response to a thought in Jacob’s head. “She better not...”

 

“Not until she’s thirty right?” Jacob asked mockingly.

 

Edward narrowed his eyes and took a protective stance in front of Renesmee.

 

“Dad?” Nessie asked, her voice laced with confusion. She had no idea what was going on. It must have been something important. She wondered what could have her father so on edge. To protect her from _Jacob_ of all people.

 

“Edward.”  Edward looked to his wife and she gave him an ‘its okay’ look. He narrowed his eyes but stepped to his former spot beside his daughter.

 

Silence fell over the four of them. No one said a word. The Earth was still. The only one of them who heard a noise was Edward, hearing the thoughts of Jacob and Nessie.

 

“Um, so I think I should explain this to Nessie...without you guys here.” Jacob added on at the last moment.

 

“Jake-” Bella started in a warning tone.

 

“Oh come on Bells, it’s going to be weird enough without having her parents there. And you know Edward’s going to be listening in anyway.” Jacob tried to reason with her.

 

Nessie’s confusion increased and Bella let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“All will be explained.” She heard Edward whisper in her ear, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulder.

 

“Fine Jake.” Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Whatever.”

 

Jacob smiled, nodded and went to reach for Nessie.

 

Edward let out a snarl and tightened his hold on her. “No Jacob.”

 

“Edward-” Bella was about to protest when Jacob cut her off.

 

“It’s the only place to be alone! Come on, I’m probably bigger and scarier than anything in those woods.”

 

Edward shook his head in protest. “Only in your wolf form, and you are _not_ phasing anywhere near her.”

 

Jacob rolled his eyes and shifted his weight impatiently.

 

“We’ll go in the woods.” Edward told him, motioning to himself and Bella. “You two will stay right where you are.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Jacob nodded and walked to the other side of Nessie, linking his arm through hers.

 

“We mean it Jacob.” Bella said.

 

“I know Bells, geez. Now can you tell your husband to let go of your daughter?”

 

“Edward.” Bella turned her attention to Edward and Edward’s eyes narrowed at Jacob and he reluctantly let go of Nessie. Bella walked over to his other side and linked her hand with his. “We won’t be far.”

 

Jacob and Nessie nodded and then Bella tugged on Edward’s arms and they both took off into the woods.

 

Nessie watched her parents disappear into the woods and then slowly looked to Jacob. He was also staring off to where they disappeared to and then turned to look at her with a smile.

 

“Alright Jake, what is this all about?” She asked.

 

Jacob sighed quietly. “Well its kind of hard to explain Ness.”

 

“I’m a quick learner.” She smiled at her own joke.

 

Jacob also smiled and chuckled with a nod. “Sure, sure. Okay. Well its part of the Quileute legends.”

 

“What is?” Nessie asked. “The um, imprintment?”

 

Jacob nodded. “Imprinting, yeah.”

 

“It was actually considered rare among our people. Not many actually imprinted but that’s not the case for our pack.” He chuckled. “Almost everyone imprinted.”

 

Nessie stared at him. “You do realize I still have no idea what that means.”

 

Jacob laughed and ruffled her hair. “Cool it kid, I’m getting there.”

 

Nessie shot him a look and shoved him playfully. But her strength was no match for his and he barely moved an inch.

 

“So you know how it feels like there’s a bond between us?” Jacob continued.

 

Nessie nodded. “Of course there’s a bond between us Jake, we’re best friends.”

 

Jacob smiled a little. “Yeah but it goes deeper than that Ness. Like it’s not just friendship, it’s like we’re supposed to be with each other at all times. Like our souls are forever melded together.”

 

Nessie nodded in understanding. Now that she thought about it more, she did feel a more deeper connection to Jacob than to anyone else. She loved her parents with all her heart, as well and her Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents. But when she and Jacob didn’t get to see each other for a couple of days it felt like a part of her was missing.

 

“And...that has to do with imprinting?” Nessie asked.

 

Jacob nodded. “Exactly. When we imprint, the person we imprint on becomes our whole world. It’s like nothing else matters. We can’t survive without them. We’d do anything to keep them safe, to make sure they’re happy, to be anything they need.”

 

Nessie looked at him in shock. “And you...imprinted on me?”

 

Jacob nodded with a smile. “From the first moment I saw you. It’s weird I know.” He chuckled. “Before you were born I always used to tease Quil about it.”

 

“Quil...” She gasped. “And Claire?”

 

Jacob nodded. “Yep, Quil and Claire. And Sam and Emily.”

 

“Wait...Sam and Emily are married now right? Do all imprintees get married?”

 

Jacob shrugged nervously. “Well thats the way its supposed to go you know.” He answered. “You’ll always have a choice Nessie. You can choose me or not, its not fair for us to expect you to love us in return.”

 

Nessie stared wide eyed at him, silent.

 

“We can be whatever you want. I can be whatever you want. If you fall in love with someone else, I can just be your best friend or your brother. I just have to be there in your life, protecting you and loving you.” Jacob turned to face her completely and reached out to touch her face.

 

Nessie’s breath hitched in her chest as Jacob’s sweltering hot palm connected with her cheek. But she didn’t want him to stop and so she showed him that. The grin that she loved so much on him broke across his face.

 

“Jakey...”

 

“Shh..” He placed one finger to her lips to silence her. “You don’t have to say anything...not yet. You’re young, I don’t expect anything out of you.”

 

Nessie furrowed her brow. “I’m old enough.” She insisted, his finger still pressed up against her lips.

 

He smiled, removed his hand from her lips and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Just wait a couple of years Ness. I’ll always be here. We have forever. And besides I’m sure your father is being held back by your mother at this very moment.”

 

“Dad has to understand...”

 

“Oh he understands alright, he just doesn’t like it. You’re still young Nessie, you don’t have to decide anything right now.”

 

A look of realization spread across Nessie’s face. “Oh, so that’s why he’s sometimes so protective of me around you. He’s afraid you’ll make a move on me or something.”

 

Jacob nodded. “Exactly. But I knows that he knows that I would never do anything until you’re ready for it Ness.”

 

“Dad’s a little over protective...” Nessie agreed quietly, even though she knew full well both he and her mother could hear her.

 

“Yeah no kidding.” Jacob snorted, remembering every moment even before Renesmee was born or even conceived. He remembered when he wouldn’t even allow Bella to go near La Push and Jacob had to kidnap her from school where Alice couldn’t see it coming. He chuckled to himself at the memory of Alice’s face after Bella got on his bike.

 

“What’s so funny?” Nessie asked.

 

“Just an old memory.” Jacob explained. All that seemed so long ago. The days where he was in love with Bella. He wondered, and he always wondered and probably will always wonder if the reason he was in love with Bella was because of Nessie. Even though she wasn’t even close to being born and part of her was Edward, she does have Bella in her as well. He shook his head of the thought. He didn’t want to piss Edward off anymore than he probably was and thinking about the days where Jacob was in love with his wife wasn’t really the best thing to do. But then again, neither was telling his seven year old daughter that one day she would marry him. He smirked when he heard a very low growl coming from inside the dark woods.

 

Nessie stared at him curiously. “Sometimes I wish I had my Dad’s ability so I could read your mind.”

 

Jacob smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Believe me kid, you don’t want to read my mind. It’s a mess.”

 

Nessie rolled her eyes. “Stop calling me a kid. Do I look like a kid to you?”

 

“You may not look like one but you are one.” He tapped her nose with his fingertip.

 

“I’m in High School, remember?” Nessie pointed out.

 

He shrugged. “You’re smart for your age.”

 

Nessie frowned and kicked his shin. Jacob felt next to nothing but Nessie screeched and hopped around on one foot. “Ow Jake!”

 

“What?” Jacob said innocently. “You kicked me remember?” He shook his head. “Gosh, like mother like daughter.” He regretted the words once they left his mouth. Nessie paused in her hopping and stared at him in confusion. “What?”

 

“Um...nothing.” Jacob quickly stated and looked toward the woods, practically screaming at Edward. _You can come back now! Unless you would like to explain the whole ‘Jacob kissed your mother’ thing.’_

Within a second Edward was back with Bella a second behind him.

 

“How’d the talk go?” Bella asked.

 

“Like you didn’t hear.” Jacob remarked, giving her a look. She only smiled impishly.

 

“You don’t need to scream at me you know.” Edward told Jacob. “I can hear you just fine from a couple of miles away.”

 

Jacob shrugged. “More fun that way.”

 

“More fun for whom?” Edward muttered. “You try having voices screaming inside your head and see how you like it.”

 

“Uhm yeah, werewolf remember?” He pointed to himself. “Seth screams at me when he’s right next to me.”

 

Bella let out a chuckle shaking her head. “Good ol’ Seth.”

 

Edward smiled at the mention of the first wolf that befriended him. “How is Seth?”

 

Jacob grinned. “Dying to come down to visit.”

 

“Well why don’t you tell him to?” Bella asked. “I’m sure Carlisle wouldn’t mind.”

 

Edward nodded his head. “Of course he wouldn’t mind, not after all he’s done for us. He’s just as welcome as Jacob is.”

 

Jacob nodded. “I’ll tell him next time I get down to La Push. I owe a visit down there soon anyway, I’m sure my Dad misses me.”

 

Edward nodded towards him, affirming it. “I heard it in Charlie’s thoughts. He calls a lot. He is worried about you.”

 

“Worried?” Jacob asked as if it has taken him by surprise. “Why?”

 

“You’re in a house full of vampires.” Bella answered.

 

Jacob rolled his eyes. “My Dad knows just as the rest of the pack that you guys are more than safe to be around.”

 

“Of course.” Edward agreed. “Like I said before, Billy does trust us but his fatherly instincts can’t help but worry especially if he doesn’t get a call.” He gave him a pointed look.

 

“Alright, alright, alright.” Jacob said quickly. “No need to give me that look. I’ll go to La Push tomorrow. Geesh, you fathers are all the same.”

 

Edward raised his eyebrows but his lips curved up in amusement.

 

“I think it’s about time we head home.” Bella stated, glancing over at Nessie who had just finished a yawn. “Somebody’s a little sleepy.”

 

“But Mooom.” Nessie began in protest and Bella shook her head.

 

“Don’t ‘But Mom’ me Nessie, you need your sleep.”

 

Nessie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Jacob looked at Edward and grinned. Edward looked back at him and grinned back. “You’re on Dog. I’ll give you a head start.”

 

Jacob scoffed. “Like I’ll need it.”

 

Edward shrugged, a smug look on his perfect face. “Whatever you say.”

 

In a flash Edward darted off into the night, Jacob frowned and broke off into a run, phasing once he was a safe distance away and bolted after the vampire.

 

“Dad’s gonna win.” Nessie stated walking up beside Bella.

 

Bella looked at her with a smile. “Of course he is.” She laughed and flicked her head to the side. “Come on, hop on.”

 

Nessie jumped onto her mother’s back, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and Bella took off towards the Cullen’s home.

 

 


End file.
